Musical Mew Mew Chapter 1: Mew Dragonfruit!? Part 1
Note: This series' chapters will be in script form! ---- Mew Dragonfruit!? Part 1 Yu was walking to school that same day that everything would change for her, she would become a Mew herself and also be the leader of the Shining Stars band that she forms the same day. Peach: Good morning Yu: Oh good morning Peach Peach was Yu's best friend and classmate. She knew everything about Yu pretty much, as they grew up together. Yu: So you going to sign up for the drama club today? Peach: I don't know, maybe... Yu: You should try this time Peach, or by the time you do we'll have graduated already Peach: *she blushes* I-I know that... but... Yu: But what? *she grins at Peach* Peach: *blushed* I don't know if I'll fit in or not... since I'm just now signing up for drama club which I could of our first year but I didn't cause I was too shy to... Yu: So? Just do it... As the two walked to school they chatted. A few hours passed by already, they were at school but it was lunch time already. Masamune: Hey Yu-chan, Peach-chan. what's up? Yu: Oh hey Masamune Peach: Nothing, deciding if I should try for the drama club this year too without chickening out again... Masamune: You still haven't join? I thought you would of joined by now Peach: Well I didn't yet alright? Jeez... *she sighs* Yu: So what are you up to huh? *she grins as she looks towards him* Masamune: What!? Don't give me that look, I'm not up to nothing Meanwhile in the third year classroom, A-3. Lamb: Stop being so lazy Lapis! And help me out here! Lapis: No way, so boring... You do it... Lamb: I am already! Manuel: Stop this you two! Get back to work already! Lamb: I am, but Lapis won't help me! Lapis: Cause it's so much work and work is boring... Manuel: Help Lamb out now Lapis lapis: Do I have to? Manuel: Yes Lapis: *sighs* fine... Lamb: *sighs* You're a real piece Lapis... Lamb and Lapis get to work on their school festival project for their class, which is a kemonomimi café. Masamune: Oh yeah, our class festival thing is a haunted house right? Peach: Yep, and I, the one who chose it will enjoy it Yu: yeah, you always enjoy scary things Peach Peach: of course, watching others get the living day crap scared out of them is enjoyable to watch Masamune: You sure love to scare others yet, you are shy to join the drama club... *he sighs, face palms and shakes his head* Peach: So? asking to join a club, especially drama club is embarrassing... since they're all so talented and are mostly third years... while I'm only a second year... Yu: Yeah, but still... Peach: I know... Yu's class was working on their haunted house theme for the school festival, many were doing decorations for the haunted house while others were getting the background and everything set up. It was already after school and many of the students were going home. On Yu's way home she had ran into Lorence, an alien that was attacking civilians. She wanted to do something to help them out once she saw what was going on. Yu: Hey you! Stop terrorizing these innocent people! Lorence: Huh? Did a human just talk to me like that? Wow you got guts girly... *he giggled and then smirked* Yu: W-what? Lorence: You're cute Yu: *blushed* W-what!? C-cute!? Lorence: Oh you're blushing, how adorable little girly Yu: *flushed* I-I'm not little girly nor adorable! I have a name and it's Yu! Lorence: Oh Yu? What a strange name Yu: Sh-shut up, what's your name? Lorence: My names Lorence, Yu-chan Yu: W-well stop this! Lorence: Make me *smirked* Yu: Why should I? Lorence: Cause you want me to stop don't you? Yu: Well yeah but... Yu had no idea what to do or even how to make him stop but she just looked angry as she then rushed in to attack him with her bare hands and feet before she suddenly changed into Mew Dragonfruit. She was shocked and surprise, she wasn't sure what was going on. Yu - Mew Dragonfruit -: W-what's going on here!? Why do I look like this all of a sudden!? To be continued... Category:Musical Mew Mew Category:Musical Mew Mew Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chapters and Episodes Category:Princess Mew